oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Whisper O. Dare
| Funi eva = | age = 24 | species = Human | height = 183 centimeters (7') | weight = 70.3 kg (155 lbs.) | first = HumanityHumanity: Dare makes his debut, where he escapes World Noble custody and kills those who had captured him. | affiliation = Animalia Pirates | occupation = Pirate Captain | residence = | alias = | epithet = | bounty = 110,000,000Bounty Application 2: Dare's second bounty is revealed. 65,000,000Bounty Application 1: Dare's first bounty is revealed. | status = Alive | birth = October 4th | relatives = | dfname = | dfename = Scream-Scream Fruit | dfmeaning = Shouting | dftype = Paramecia }} Whisper O. Dare is a pirate hailing from the West Blue and the captain of the Animalia Pirates. He's currently sailing the New World with the ultimate goal of exterminating all of the human race. Appearance Dare is a pale-skinned individual with pale orange eyes and unkempt, black hair. He possesses a lean build, which hides his muscle and great physical strength. The most notable features on his face are the scars on his right cheek and across his left eye. He generally dresses in a black trench coat with a red cloth tied around his left arm, which is often buttoned up. On top of this, he wears fingerless gloves, black pants, and black boots. He also carries around a dark-brown satchel, which he carries animal treats inside. He doesn't wear a shirt underneath his coat. Personality Dare loves animals, he treats them with great kindness and reverence. He speaks to them with nothing but affection. As a result, most animals seem to be attracted to him as well, enjoying his company and being entirely willing to join his crew. In contrast, he despises humans. He considers them untrustworthy and treacherous, as well as being unworthy of his sympathy. He is even willing to kill children, believing that they'll eventually grow up to be just as bad as their parents. He is completely unwilling to believe that a human could possibly be worthy of his mercy, with the only exception so far being Jacquotte. He only allowed Kezo into his crew as he sees him as a being stripped of his humanity. He considers a single human's presence on an island to be an aberration. He is known to go from island to island, eliminating their entire human population, with him only leaving those that become SMILEs alive, forcing them into servitude. Dare is very ashamed of his own human heritage and wishes to kill himself after every other human has been eradicated. Relationships Cormac G. Jacquotte Jacquotte is the only human that Dare respects. After meeting her on an Medeina Island, and discovering her affinity for animals, he thought of her as a kindred spirit; one hurt by humans who formed a grudge of her own. As such, they joined forces to take advantage of their respective abilities and resources. Jacquotte currently serves as the first mate of his crew.A Mutual Hatred: Dare meets Cormac G. Jacquotte and recruits her into his crew. Yuki Dare's chief of staff and the one he trusts above all others. Before Jacquotte joined their crew, Yuki was the one Dare used to translate and communicate his orders through. When the animals that would eventually form the Animalia Pirates went to go save Dare, Yuki was the one that ultimately unlocked his chains. Powers and Abilities As the captain of the Animalia Pirates, Dare possesses ultimate authority within the crew. His has substantial knowledge and intelligence, able to navigate the New World without an official navigator and relying on the intel given to him by his animals. He is also capable of understanding and speaking sign language, doing so with Yuki and other simians in his crew to better relay commands and receive information. Navigating the New World, Dare has considerable strength as well, possessing enough strength to defeat Wake, a massive Haki-using Komodo dragon hailed as the King of the Forest on Gerong Island, rather handily. Alongside Wake, Dare managed to destroy a fleet of five marine vessels without assistance from any other members of the crew. While his bounty of 110,000,000 is relatively meager for the New World, this does not reflect his crimes against humanity, as, other than killing World Nobles, he has only been known to decimate human villages. Physical Abilities Dare has considerable physical strength, enough to break a grown man's neck with ease. and execute a group of village survivors by tearing out chunks of their flesh with his bare hands. When enhancing his strength with Haki, he managed to easily break the steel-hard scales of Wake using one attack. He has rather high durability, being capable of withstanding a Haki-enhanced blow to his side from a Gerongian, who are known to have substantial physical strength and powerful Haki, despite Dare not having any time to defend with his own Haki. He even appeared unharmed, quickly entering a more jovial mood as soon as he realized they weren't humans. When defending with Haki, he managed to withstand an attack from Wake, which only sent him flying backward without actually injuring him. Dare also possesses impressive speed, being capable of moving faster than the eye can see, using that speed for the execution of several failed SMILE users, and strike Wake before he could attack Jacquotte. Beast Mimicry Dare invented this martial art by mimicking the movements and abilities of the various animals on his crew. This allows him to change his physical characteristics using Haki to drastically enhance his fighting abilities, either increasing muscle mass or creating new appendages with advanced Busoshoku Haki. Devil Fruit Dare ate the Goe Goe no Mi, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that grants him the ability to create a destructive wave of sound when he shouts. This wave bares a similar appearance to a laser beam. However, if the opponent possesses considerable strength, the beams can be reflected. His screams are powerful enough to negate the power of several fireballs generated by Gerongians' Power of the Dragon's Spirit. Haki Dare has notably powerful and malicious Haki, powerful enough that Jacquotte had no difficulty feeling it when he was planning on killing her. Although, he is capable of easily quelling his murderous intent. Busoshoku Haki Dare also possesses significantly powerful Busoshoku Haki, capable of coating his hand in it and slaughtering several failed SMILE users.Just Desserts: Dare, alongside his crew, ransack and burn a town of humans to the ground, then transform the survivors into SMILE users. His skill in Busoshoku Haki is so great, that he can not only use the normal coating, but even use Haki to enhance muscular density for offensive, defensive, and supportive purposes, allowing him to invent an entire fighting style using Haki. Dare's mastery even allows for him to use Advanced Busoshoku Haki, allowing him to emit Haki a short distance from his person. While he can use this offensively, he prefers to use it defensively, erected shields of Haki which he can use to defend himself and allies. His Haki is notable in allowing him to defend against and injure Wake, a giant Komodo dragon with scales as hard as steel and an incredibly powerful Busoshoku Haki user in his own right.Wake: Dare battles Wake, the king of Komodo dragons on Gerong Island. Kenbunshoku Haki Dare displayed the usage of Kenbunshoku when he sensed Jacquotte, the only human on an island, from his ship. He generally uses Kenbunshoku Haki to sense the emotional states of the animals in his crew, allowing him to better empathize with them. History Past Dare was born in the West Blue, often mistreated by his hometown's populace. While he was treated as a punching bag, even by his own family, he developed a special bond with the animals that lived there. However, one day, the World Nobles arrived, planning on taking a few slaves as opposed to their normal monetary tribute. As such, his island happily gave up Dare. Dare was treated even more poorly by the World Nobles while acting as their slave, but was fortunately saved in transit to Mary Geoise when his animal friends arrived, having followed him from their home island. After being freed, Dare and his animal companions massacred the World Nobles. At this point, the Animalia Pirates were formed. Acrimonious Lust Dare makes his debut, appearing on Medeina Island with his animal crew on Pan's Flute. Upon arriving, he immediately sensed Jacquotte's presence with his Haki, and prepared to kill the only human on the island. However, he was stopped by Yuki, who had realized Jacquotte was the user of the Hiso Hiso no Mi. The two humans discussed their love of animals and mutual hatred of humans, as well as sharing their respective backstories. As such, they decided to join forces Not long after, the two displayed the power of their teamwork, quickly burning down a town and slaughtering all of the civilians. Having Jacquotte gather all of the survivors, he force-fed them all SMILEs, allowing them to be influenced by Jacquotte's Devil Fruit power. After explaining their function to Jacquotte, he quickly executed all of the failed SMILE eaters. Island of the Strongest Animals Not long after, Dare and his crew made their way to Gerong Island, unexpectedly encountering a marine vessel. However, after a brief command, the ship was swiftly dealt with, Jacquotte having commanded several orca whales to sink the vessel, and have sharks eat the survivors.An Unwanted Interference: Dare and his crew head to Gerong Island. After a few more hours of sailing, the crew found themselves on the outskirts of Gerong Island. However, the general excitement of the crew was quickly interrupted by a series of fireballs being launched towards the ship. Dare, managed to negate the attacks using his Devil Fruit power. After a brief description of what he heard Gerongians are like, Dare orders Yuki to move the Pan's Flute out of range of future attacks before headed over to the island on the back of a whale with Jacquotte.Gerong Island: Dare and his crew arrive at Gerong Island. Not capable of going much further with the whales, Dare picked up Jacquotte and used his Beast Mimicry skills to jump the rest of the way to island. Not long after arriving, they were immediately attacked and overwhelmed by Gerongians. Dare initially mistook them for humans, but was quickly corrected. After the two sides realized they had misunderstood each other's motives, Dare and Jacquotte were taken to the Gerongian village. It was there that they witnessed the harmony between the citizens and their animals, and soon met the village's chief, Varanus Ora. After Ora realized that the two pirates meant no harm towards the island or its inhabitants, she took the duo to meet Wake. Wake immediately displayed hostility towards the pirates, attempting to outright eat them before Jacquotte managed to use her Devil Fruit power to force him to stop. However, he easily overpowered the effect and continued his assault. Dare took the initiative, hitting Wake with his Gorilla Fist, but the attack proved ineffective and Wake retaliated, sending Dare flying back, despite defending with Armadillo Shield. Before Wake could attack Jacquotte, Dare attacked with Bear Claw. Wake became enraged by this and continued to attack, however, Dare later managed to defeat him. After witnessing the now docile nature of Wake, Ora gave the Animalia Pirates free reign over the island. They recruited several new animals into their crew, then headed off to a large island to destroy a city. While the city was burning, Dare split from the main group to investigate something he had sensed under rubble. It was there that he met Kezo, a decommissioned Pacifista being used for slave work. The Pacifista had been protecting his masters, who Dare quickly dispatched, before freeing Kezo of his shackles. After explaining his motives, he recruits Kezo into his crew, who decided to make Dare his new master. Yuki soon arrived, informing Dare that a fleet of marines was incoming, prompting Dare to take care of them alongside Wake, soon destroying all five ships sent in response to his attack.Moving Up: Dare and his crew begin destroying a large city, where he meets Kezo and recruits him into his crew. Major Battles * Whisper O. Dare and Cormac G. Jacquotte vs. Wake Trivia * Dare's name comes from Whisper A'Daire, a character from DC Comics. * Dare's birthday of October 4th is World Animal Day, a reference to his position as the captain of the Animalia Pirates. * Dare's surname, Whisper, is ironic, considering he ate the Goe Goe no Mi, a fruit which allows him to generate powerful energy beams by shouting. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Grand Line Characters Category:New World Characters Category:Humans Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Animalia Pirates